


Divine Skies

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Kissing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Yonaga and Harukawa go out to get ice-cream.





	Divine Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I randomly thought this was a nice ship and wanted to write something small for it although the ship may sound very bizarre for some, I personally think it has a nice ring to it.
> 
> However, please let me know if it wasn't enjoyable!

Yonaga patiently waited for an answer, bouncing on the balls of her feet as her girlfriend had turned to Yonaga's direction to look her in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"But why? Angie thinks it's reasonable to go!"

"Angie, it's not even summer yet..." Harukawa sighed as her eyes landed on Yonaga's pouting face. She had the urge to roll her eyes for Yonaga to be such a child but it couldn't stop the fondness showing in her scarlet eyes.

"Maki pleaasee! Angie really really wants some right now!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "Atua says so!" 

Harukawa knew very well that she was going to regret her next choice of words but anything to keep her bubbly girlfriend happy, she guesses. 

"Fine...but just this once, okay?" Harukawa averts her head to the side out the window, blocking Yonaga from seeing the slightest trace of a smile on her cherry red lips.

"Praise be to Atua!" Yonaga jovially exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with a satisfied look on her face as she proceeded to ramble on about her Kami-sama and how without his help, she wouldn't of been able to convince Harukawa.

Harukawa was startled from her thoughts as she felt a warm hand tug at her own, their fingers already entwined, threaded one over the other like a pair of wings settling after flight.

She relented and allowed herself to be dragged out the door by her loving girlfriend who skipped down the street with Harukawa in tow. Her eyes pleading for help to the passersbys but all they did was give her sympathetic smiles before going on about their business much to Harukawa's mild annoyance.

Yonaga's face lit up instantly upon seeing the ice-cream parlor that was decorated in different shades of a variety of colours, pinks, purples, greens and yellows.

"Atua wishes for us to go in here!" Yonaga squealed a massive smile taking on her features as the bell chimed happily when she opened the door.

Yonaga immediately let go of Harukawa's hand to observe all the flavours that were out on display much to her delight. She zoomed from left to right, eyes flickering between all the different colours and labelled flavours, her hair trailing behind her like the flutter of a feather.

Harukawa just sighed in dismay, fishing through her pockets for her wallet knowing where this was exactly going.

The cashier nervously offered a timid smile to Harukawa who snuffed the urge to scoff at them, switching her focus to Yonaga who was overwhelmed and overjoyed by all the displays in the parlor.

"So did you decide yet Angie?" Harukawa's voice was monotone, her expression deadpan. She wanted nothing more than to pay for Yonaga's order and leave. That cashier that kept gawking at her was starting to get on her nerves.

"Do you want to die?" She glared at the cashier, her cold red eyes impaling their heart as they cowered. Harukawa wouldn't be surprised if they thought she was going to kill them, because right now she already stormed up three different ways to kill them in the last five minutes. 

She was pleased when the cashier stammered and shifted their attention to Yonaga who was examining a caramel swirl.

However, she knew better than to commit slaughter in public and she didn't want Yonaga to think any less of her.

Yonaga strode up to her with a cheeky smile. "Nyahaha! Is Angie making you wait too long?"

"No, just take your time."

"Does Maki want any?"

"No."

"O-kay! Angie still thinks Maki is very very pretty like Atua!"

"...Whatever you say."

Yonaga stared at Harukawa for a long minute before breaking out into a grin and placing a quick peck on Harukawa's lips leaving the taller girl stunned as she walked back to the cashier and asked for her order.

 Harukawa flung her wallet at Yonaga who caught it with graceful ease on her tip-toes, shuffling through it to find the wad of money she needed to pay and slammed it onto the counter, causing the cashier to shriek slightly.

"Angie wants the ice-cream now, or donate your blood to Atua." She wore a creepy smile on her face as she gazed up at the cashier, her head tilted in a way that was meant to be cute, going from left to right but it made them uncomfortable, very very uncomfortable as Yonaga's hair framed over her face, casting a dark shadow to appear over her eyes.

The cashier gulped, sweating profusely before hastily leaving to prepare Yonaga's order, these two girls were scary people.

They almost tripped over their own feet as they made their way back to where their customer was standing, the crooked smile still on her face. The cashier trembled as they handed Yonaga's order to her.

"Bye-yonara!" She waved cheerfully before pocketing Harukawa's wallet and hopped back to her girlfriend, nuzzling her cheek into the other's before taking hold of Harukawa's arm once more.

Harukawa took note of the fact that Yonaga just decided to buy a simple vanilla scoop of ice-cream on a cone, normally she'd go for something more pleasing to her eyes or more eccentric, fitting to her personality.

Yonaga swung their hands back and forth, humming a tune to herself. Harukawa didn't mind, it was peaceful at times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Thanks for taking your time out of your day to read this work!
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are highly appreciated!


End file.
